plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 18
Summoned: |FR = |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Wild West - Day 17 |EM = Four |after = Wild West - Day 19}} Difficulty With only 1500 sun to spend and with Prospector Zombie and Chicken Wrangler Zombie's deadly abilities, alongside Cowboy Conehead's high health, this can be a difficult level to pass. The amount of sun is very low in such a zombie infested level. However, the zombie's health are pretty low too. Plants that will deal with Zombie Chickens, like Lightning Reed, are a top priority. Next priority are backward attacking plants like Split Pea, to deal with the Prospector Zombie. The final priority is to deal with the Cowboy Conehead, the toughest zombie in this level. The minecarts serve little purpose in this level, as a close set-up should be made. Waves 1 3 5 |zombie2 = 2 1 5 |zombie3 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie4 = 1 3 5 2 4 |zombie5 = 1 3 5 |zombie6 = 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie8 = |zombie9 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note10 = Final wave}} Strategies :For more strategies, see here. Newcomer help *'Required plants:' **Bonk Choy **Spikeweed **Snapdragon **Lightning Reed *Do not plant on minecart columns. *Plant two Bonk Choys on the fifth column on the very first and last lanes. *Plant two lightning reeds on the in between middle lanes on the 6th column. *Plant three Snapdragons on the middle lanes on the seventh row. *Plant a full column of Spikeweeds on the eighth row. *Zombies will be too impacted to continue on middle lanes. *On the first and last lane, zombies will be weakened enough by all the other plants, but will not die due to Snapdragon limitation. **They will be taken care of by Bonk Choys because of this. *Because of how close the plants are, and the fact that they have the same health as a basic zombie, Prospector zombies will die before they get a chance to blast behind your plants. Infi-Laser *'Required plants:' **Laser Bean **Infi-nut *Place one Laser bean in each lane. Preferably two on the third column and three on the fourth column. *Place an Infi-nut on the sixth column. *Feed the Infi-nut Plant Food and refresh the barrier constantly, Laser Beans would quickly defeat the Zombie Chicken. Remember to move the mine carts. With this strategy, you should have one Plant Food left after the final wave. Weeds and Peas *'Required plants:' **Peashooter **Spikeweed **Infi-nut *Put the Peashooters on the mine carts. *Place the Spikeweeds at the two rightmost columns. *Plant the Infi-nut beside the Spikeweeds. Feed the Infi-nut after pressing "Let's Rock". *Keep moving the mine carts as you progress. Feed the Infi-nut again after the holographic shield is fully eaten. *Although you can do this with two Peashooters, four Peashooters on the mine carts can make this easier. Buttered Spikes *'Required plants:' **Cherry Bomb **Kernel-pult **Spikeweed **Potato Mine *Fill all the minecarts with Kernel-pults. Then plant one Kernel-pult on the very middle lane and the first column from the left. *Plant two columns of Spikeweeds at the eighth and the ninth column from the left (see the gallery for more details). *Keep moving Kernel-pults to deal with the Chicken Wrangler Zombies. *Spikeweeds will easily kill Prospector Zombies without letting them jump to the left side and also kill the Zombie Chickens. *Use Kernel-pults to kill Conehead Cowboys. Try to stun them while they are on Spikeweeds. Infi-shroom *'Required plants:' **Fume-shroom **Infi-nut *Plant ten Fume-shrooms on the column five and six. *Plant an Infi-nut in front of the Fume-shroom, then feed it Plant Food. *Since Fume-shroom can cover the last two columns, Prospector Zombies should be killed easily. Despite this, because of Fume-shroom's slow firing speed, Zombie Chickens can eat Infi-nut's barrier fast, so feed it Plant Food again when its barrier becomes weak. Sit Back and Spike *'Required plants:' **Wall-nut **Spikeweed **Boosted Sun Bean, Chili Bean (recommended), Potato Mine or its Primal variant, etc. *Plant Spikeweeds on the eighth and ninth columns. *Plant five Wall-nuts right behind the Spikeweeds. *Plant a column your on-contact instant kills right behind the Wall-nuts. *The Spikeweeds will take care of any normal zombies and Chicken Wrangler Zombies, while the Wall-nuts should hold long enough for the Cowboy Coneheads to be killed by the Spikeweeds. You may want to use Plant Food on some of the Wall-nuts; it really does not matter. At the end, a Cowboy Conehead will likely break through the Wall-nuts, and then trigger the instant kill. Chili Bean is recommended because it will stun all zombies behind it, leaving those zombies vulnerable to the Spikeweeds. Split pierce *'Required plants:' *Split pea *Fume-shroom *Wall-nut *Simply plant a wall of wall-nuts right after the minecarts. Behind them on the empty spots plant your fume-shrooms. *Put your Split peas on the rails, some on the empty tiles, so that EVERY LANE has a split pea guarding its back. *Plant food can be used on anything. *sun cost fits perfectly. *Fume-shrooms will take care of the chickens. Hot or Cold Spikes! *'Required plants:' **Snapdragon/Cold Snapdragon **Spikeweed **Wall-nut/Infi-nut *Put three Snapdragons in the middle of the third column. *Put five Spikeweeds in the first column. *Now, place five Wall-nuts in the second column. Star and Dragon *'Required plants:' **Starfruit **Infi-nut **Snapdragon *Plant Starfruit on every row to deal with Prospector Zombies. *Plant an Infi-nut and feed it with Plant Food after starting. *Plant five Snapdragons behind the Infi-nut (if you are in danger, feed the Snapdragon or Starfruit with Plant Food). Weedie Beans! This strategy can be done without using Plant Food or losing any lawnmowers. *'Required plants:' **Laser Bean **Spikeweed *Firstly, plant five Laser Beans at the first two columns. *Then, plant five Spikeweeds at the eighth column since the Chicken Wranglers will release Zombie Chickens in the middle of the last column. * Finally, press "Let's Rock!" and watch the zombies as they will not able to past the fourth column. Spikeweed Strategy This strategy can be done without using any Plant Food, powerups, or lawnmowers. * Required plants: ** Level 2 Spikeweed Level 2 Spikeweed is necessary for this strategy. Simply place three columns of Spikeweeds in the far back rows. The Spikeweeds will take care of every zombie that walks over them, even Conehead and Zombie Chickens. For an alternative strategy to the Spikeweed: *'Required plants:' **Level 3 spikeweed **Level 3 spikerock or one that costs 150 sun. Your options: *Place 4 columns of spikeweeds in the last 4 columns *Place 2 columns of 150 sun spikerocks in the last 2 columns *Place a column of spikeweeds with one that is a level 3 spikerock in the eighth column **Then place a column of spikerocks in the last Gallery FRWWd18U.png|First time reward Wwd18U.png|By Screenshot 2015-01-06-19-56-46.jpg|Tactic by WWLSBF10.PNG|By WW - Day 18 (PG234) - 1.png|By WW - Day 18 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 WW - Day 18 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 WW - Day 18 (PG234) - 4.png|By Pinkgirl234 WW - Day 18 (PG234) - 6.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 PvZ2 Stragety WW18.png|Failed strategy by . There used to be another Cold Snapdragon in the seventh column from left, but because of Zombie Chicken. ww20is.png|By Screenshot 2016-09-13-16-11-35.png|Simple strategy by 21817365440054590.png|By 618221504738192613.png|By 171727437600598820.png|By 186124027588232139.png|By WW 18.png|Done by SOWW18.PNG|By Screenshot_2019-07-11-13-24-04-264_com.ea.game.pvz2_row.png|Finished by Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Tall-nut - Wild West Day 18 (Ep.154)|By Wild West Day 18 - Plants vs Zombies 2 How would you rate Wild West - Day 18's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty